Want, Get, Have
by amygerrard
Summary: Ripper!Elena/Damon/Stefan; She'll have them both even if she has to paint the town with blood to make her point. Prompt by swirlsofblue. AU.


**AN:**** This is yet another o/s for 'The Vampire Diaries Free-For-All Comment Ficathon: Part 4'. Enjoy!**

**Prompt by swirlsofblue: Ripper!Elena/Damon/Stefan; She'll have them both even if she has to paint the town with blood to make her point.**

**Rated: T  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

* * *

Elena took one last gulp from the man's throat before she let him fall from her arms to the ground. His body landed with a loud _thud_ against the cold concrete of the alley but she didn't pay attention, still revelling in the thrill of the kill. She smiled a slow smile as she wiped away the blood from around her mouth and licked it from the back of her hand, savouring the taste. She sauntered away from the alley, kicking the stray arm out of her way as she walked towards the street lights. Her eyes took one last look at the alley, taking in the gruesome scene; three bodies lay strewn along the ground at unnatural angles as blood decorated the walls, limbs littered the ground as eyes looked back at her unseeing. Elena let out a maniacal laugh as she heard the sounds of the two Salvatore brothers approaching; they should enjoy trying to clean up this scene. Using her new found vampire speed, she fled the alley, already looking for another victim.

* * *

Stefan grimaced as the pungent smell of blood invaded his nostrils, infiltrating his system as the thirst clawed at his throat.

"Never thought she had it in her." Damon murmured as he turned one of the corpses over to reveal a teenage boy. His eyes scanned over the boy's throat, taking in the tears along the skin where blood had poured out.

"You shouldn't sound proud." Stefan spat, battling with his own inner demon at the sight of the torn and shredded bodies. "This never should have happened."

"Well, it did." Damon refuted. "We need to help her find her humanity again."

"I thought you wanted her to be your princess of darkness?" Stefan snorted as he piled the limbs together with the bodies.

"There's dark and then, there's _this_." Damon sighed, pulling a long black bag from his pocket. "Let's get this covered up."

The brothers worked in silence as they moved the corpses into the bag, each contemplating what would become of the girl that they loved. Soon, the bodies had been thrown into the forest and left for the animals to finish off. The brothers headed back towards the boarding house, hoping that there would be no other casualties to greet them.

* * *

Damon sighed as he trudged through the door, emotionally exhausted after his Elena filled thoughts.

"Drink?" Elena questioned with a seductive smile as she held the young girl by the neck, blood flowing from the bite on her artery.

"I think I'll pass," Damon smirked, "and so will _you_."

"_Aww_," she pouted, "but I don't want to. She's delicious." Elena declared as she sunk her fangs into the open wound, sucking the girl's essence down her throat.

"Elena." Damon spat, pushing her away from the young girl as Stefan caught the collapsing body.

"Ooh," Elena sing-songed. "Looks like someone's hungry." She laughed as the thick, black veins appeared under Stefan's green eyes. Stefan growled in warning before he punctured his wrist with his fangs and pressed it to the girl's mouth. The girl coughed as the thick blood ran down her throat, her head lolling to the side as Stefan moved her into a standing position.

"Damon." Stefan sighed turning the girl towards his brother.

"You're going to go home and forget that any of this happened." Damon compelled her, watching as the girl's blue eyes contracted with his words.

Elena waved girlishly as the blue-eyed girl fled the house. When the door slammed shut, she moved towards the table filled with decanters and picked up one filled with an amber liquid. Elena gasped as she was tackled against the wall, an arm pressed tightly to her throat. She stared into Damon's stormy eyes before a slow smirk spread across her face. Damon narrowed his eyes in confusion before the loud smash echoed around the room as the decanter hit the floor and shattered into tiny pieces.

"Bad move." Damon growled as he pressed the lines of his body tightly against hers.

"You push, I'll push right back." Elena smiled, arching her hips into his.

"_Eughh_." Damon spat, releasing her from his hold as he grabbed his own decanter of bourbon. Without hesitation, he flicked off the stopper and began to swallow down the alcohol as he ignored the burn that attacked his throat.

"A month ago you would have killed to be that close to me." She said smugly as she arched her eyebrow at him.

"That was before you turned into a _bitch_." He smirked, ignoring the longing he felt for the girl he had fallen in love with.

"Damon, I don't think this is the way to approach this." Stefan warned as he moved to stand beside his brother.

"What?" Elena laughed. "Are you trying to fix me or something?"

"Yes." Stefan sighed as his green eyes penetrated her brown ones, desperately looking for even a flicker of emotion.

"Well, guess what! I'm not broken." She spat. "In fact, I'd say I'm better than I ever was as a human."

"I never thought I'd see the day that you would be Katherine 2.0." Damon scoffed, hitting below the belt to try and elicit a reaction from her.

"I'm not." Elena laughed. "I'm _better_."

"What?" Stefan sighed.

"Every vampire has a problem with their humanity because the switch is a lie, right?" She smirked moving towards the two men, her hips swaying with a new motion that she had obtained in her new life as a vampire. "Wrong."

"No, it's fake." Damon said through gritted teeth.

"It's not." Elena sing-songed. "You, and so many other vampires, are just too _weak_ to keep it off."

"Elena, you need to feel." Stefan pled, grasping her hands with his. Elena shrugged him off as she passed between the brothers, enjoying the way their eyes lingered on her every move.

"No, I don't." She sighed. "Believe me, I felt as a human and it sucked."

"Please-"

"Stefan, leave her." Damon grunted as he stopped him from moving towards Elena. "Fine, you can keep your feelings off but you're going to have to learn how to control your thirst."

"Why?" Elena pouted.

"You can't just go around tearing people apart." Damon shouted as he stalked towards her. "I'm not going to push you to embrace your humanity because I know that it's going to get the better of you at some point. That's why I'm trying to help you with your thirst, because when you let those feelings back in I don't want you to be crippled with that guilt."

"Elena, he's right. Let us help you." Stefan begged, his face contorting with the need to help her as he spoke.

"Ok." Elena sighed.

"Really?" Damon smiled, searching her face for the Elena that he knew and loved.

"On one condition." Elena smiled coyly.

"Anything." Stefan answered immediately.

"Katherine wasn't right about everything but she was right about one thing in particular." Elena smirked, as she allowed one of her hands to trail down Damon's chest before she grabbed Stefan's hand in her other. "Why do I have to make a choice? I want both of you."

Damon and Stefan's gazes flitted from each other's eyes before they finally settled on the brunette's heart shaped face.

"You want us both?" Stefan questioned, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Not happening." Damon sneered, pushing her hand from his body.

"If I don't get you both then I will tear this town apart until it rains blood." Elena spat, her eyes turning to slits as her fangs sprouted from her gums.

"Ok." Stefan nodded.

"Stefan!" The blue eyed man exclaimed in disgust, looking into his brother's eyes.

"We can't let her hurt any more people, Damon." Damon snorted as Stefan begged him with his eyes to agree.

"Fine." Damon muttered.

Elena giggled as she kissed each of their lips. "We're going to have so much fun together."

* * *

_Review! Amy xo_


End file.
